Mouseyrella/Transcript
Transcript (That day at the Squirrel Theater) (another play is about to begin) (Sign says "Mouseyrella") (up above) (Everyone took seated) (together) Tanya: Oh boy. Can't wait for this one. Robert: Based on Cinderella, it is. Being the fifth play. Otto: I hope it goes well. Christopher Robin: Don't worry. It will. Because we're the mice. Blossom: Quiet everyone, Places please, We're about to start. Bubbles: This one's called Mouseyrella. Tanya: Oh. Better get going. Buttercup: And dress yourselves so well. Blossom: And now, Lights... Bubbles: Camera... Buttercup: Action! (the film plays) Blossom: Greetings everyone and welcome to the Squirrel Theater of Squirrelsville. Bubbles: And please remain seated as the next play will be ready to start. Buttercup: Thank you. (we clap and cheer) Blossom: This play will honor John and Walter after being born last month and the marriage of Robert and Tanya. Bubbles: Since there's no doubt more baby carriers will be added to carry the kids in. Buttercup: So now enjoy... PPGs: Mouseyrella. All: Hooray! (PPGs exit) (as the play starts) Catherine: This will be beautiful. Sylvester: It sure can. Anjelica: Hmm... Isabella: Can't wait. Patti: It better. Didian: Shh... We'll get busted when we're here. Eddie Squirrel: You mean if we're in here. (Courage taps his compose stick) (and rises his hands) (Music starts) (and plays) (Curtains open) (and play the first scene) PPGs: Cinderella, you're as lovely as your name Cinderella, you're a sunset in a frame (sing happily) Josephine: Though you're dressed in rags, you wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see a throne would be your proper place (hums happily) Cuties: Cinderella, if you give your heart a chance It will lead you to the kingdom of romance There you'll see your dreams unfold Cinderella, Cinderella, in the sweetest story ever told (scat) Edd: Ahem. Once upon a time... in a faraway Iand, there was a tiny kingdom... peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there Iived a widowed gentleman... and his IittIe daughter, Cinderella. Ed: Oh boy. So there is, Double Dee. Eddy: Ed, Shh... Ed: Oh, sorry, Eddy. (Tanya hums a tune) (happily) Edd: Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. (the story continues) Papa: Hmm... (seems delighted) Edd: And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family... with two daughters just Cinderella's age. By name... Anastasia and Drizella. (narrates more) Sophia: Ooh. Creepy one. (teeth chatters) Edd: It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous... of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests... of her own two awkward daughters. (the story carries onward) (A scene comes to a sad scene) (the sad scene appears) (Wicked Queen grins) (cheekily) Edd: Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered... upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. (the story keeps up) Edd: And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday... her dreams of happiness would come true. (the audience gasps) (Tayna was sleeping) (in her bed) Rodney: Cinderella. Come on, Wake up. (Tanya yawns) Piper: Cinderella, Wake up. Cappy: Rise and shine. (Tanya yawns) Bigweld: Good morning. Piper: She's not waking up. Bigweld: What can we do? Piper: Wake up. Wake up. (Tanya giggles as Piper jumps back) Aunt Fanny: Oops. Fender: Cinderella, Come on. Wake... (Flick) Ah! That does it! Spoiling a dream is no fun! (Crowd laugh) (CLANG) (Tanya laughs) (happily) Rodney: Finally. Cappy: About time. Tanya: Oh what a lovely sleep I've had. Cappy: What's your dream? Tanya: I had a dream about being in love with someone that I knew of. Piper: I can be a wish. Rodney: Really? Tanya: Yes. (Song begins) (and plays) Tanya: A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep (whistles) (Christopher Robin yawns) (and wakes up) Tanya: Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true (hums) (Bell bangs) (loudly) Christopher: Oh! (gasps) Tanya: Oh, that crazy bell. Always ringing. (She gets up) (and wakes up) Tanya: I hear. Come on. Get up. They say. Time to start another day. Christopher: Bummer. (gets up) Tanya: Even he orders me around. My stepmother treats me like a slave. Very not nice. But someday, I'll be doing anything I want. (thinks) Tanya: The dreams that I wish Will come true. (Starts humming along) (happily) (Humans dances) (and parties) (Robots boogied) (and rocked) Tanya: No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The Dream that you wish Will come true (Song ends) (and stops) Christopher: Cinderelly, Come on. Look what we found. Tanya: Hold it. Please. Now Jaq, What's all the fuss about? Christopher: New mouse in the house. Brand-new. Never saw before. - Visitor, visitor! - Tanya: Oh. A visitor. Well, She'll need a dress and... Christopher: No, no, no. - She's a he. He, he! Tanya: Oh. That does make it differences. He'll need a jacket, Shoes and hat. Christopher: Gotta get out! Gotta get out! - In a trap-trap! - Trap-trap! Tanya: Where? In trap? (Christopher points over there) Tanya: Why didn't you say so? (Christopher shrugs) Anjelica: A trap. I'm impressed. Patti: Most impressive. (Tanya went onward) (to find out what the commotion was) (Otto was in a trap) (and couldn't get free) Tanya: Now, Take it easy, Everyone. Relax. (the humans obey) Tanya: Oh. The poor little thing's scared to death. Jaq, Maybe you should explain things to him. (Christopher obeys) Christopher: Look-a, IittIe guy. Take it r-easy. Nothin' to worry 'bout. We Iike-a you. Cinderelly like you too. She's nice. Very nice. That's-a better. Come on, now. Otto: Zuk, Zuk. (his teeth chatter) Tanya: That's better. Now put these on. (Otto obeys) Tanya: There. Now for a name. I got it. Octavius. But for sure, We'll call you Gus. (Otto gasps) Christopher: Like it? (Otto nods) Tanya: Now I got to hurry. Make sure he stays out of trouble, Jaq. And don't forget to warn him about the dog. (Christopher promises) Otto: Uh, Dog-dog? Christopher: Yup! Dog-dog! He's a beast, that's-a him. Mean...sneaky... Jump at you! Jump at you! Ha! Big, Big! Big as a house! (Screeches, Crowd laugh) (at the performance) Christopher: Zuk, Zuk? Lucifee? Otto: Um... (Nods) Christopher: You know a beast around, yes? Otto: Yes. Christopher: Well, you'd better watch out for him, or he'll catch you. Edd: You know Lucifer, He's Cinderella's Stepmother's dog. And he likes harming mice. Ed: Oh no! Lucifer! Say it ain't so, Eddy! Eddy: Hush. Ed: Oh, sorry, Eddy. (Tanya opens the curtains) (to see how bright it is) (Tanya opens the door, Whistle snores) (quietly) (Whistles peers) (up) Tanya: Here puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy. (Whistle awakens) Tanya: Come puppy. Come on. (Whistle obeys) Tanya: Lucifer, Come here! (Whistle gasps) (He came over) (at last) Tanya: I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on. (Whistle nods) (Christopher and Otto watch) (in confusion) Otto: Uh, Lucifee? Is that Lucifee? Christopher: Why, yes, that's Lucifer, you see. Otto: (laughs) Gus-Guss take the Lucifee and (hisses) look at. Christopher: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Real funny. But beware if we get too close. (Otto was about to get to it, But Christopher pulls him back) (and talks to him) Christopher: Gus, Can't you listen? Lucifee's not funny, He's mean. Otto: Oh. (Tanya and Whistle were in the kitchen where Sylvester cat growls while sleeping) (and resting) Tanya: Bruno. Bruno. (Sylvester awakens) Tanya: Dreaming again? (Sylvester awakens) Tanya: Lucifer's chasing you? Did he got you? (Sylvester nods) Tanya: That's bad, Lucifer. (Whistle frowns) Tanya: Suppose they heard you upstairs? You know the orders. So if you don't want to Iose a nice warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams. You know how? (they seem puzzled) Tanya: Never dream of dogs again. (Sylvester promises) Sophia: Eck. Anna: Gross. (Whistles growls, Sylvester shrieks) (in alarm) Tanya: Lucifer! (Whistle gasps) (Crowd laugh) (in amazement) Tanya: Oh, You two. Come on, Bruno. Outside. (the pets obey) Tanya: I know it isn't easy, but at Ieast we should try to get along together. (the pets agree) Tanya: And that includes you, Your Majesty. (they nod) (Whistle pouts) (sadly) (Tanya went out in the yard) (to see what she could do) Tanya: Breakfast time, Everybody up. Hurry. Hurry. Come on everybody. Breakfast. Breakfast. (the animals obey) Christopher: Come, Guys. Breakfast. (the humans obey) Otto: Breakfast? Ooh, Breakfast. (goes to get it) (They went on their way) (again) (But stop) (in shock) Christopher: Uh oh. Lucifee. How we gonna get out? Otto: We must think. Christopher: Listen. Got an idea. (whispers) (an idea) (Christopher went off) (first) Isabella: Careful. Sylvester: Watch it! (Christopher sneaks up to Whistle) (quietly) (KICK) (Whistle gasps) (Christopher runs and hides into a hole) (without getting seen) (Whistle tries to get him) (but is no match for him) Christopher: Okay. It's clear. (the heroes go) (They went onward) (to reach their goal) (Tanya hums) (a tune) Humans: Cinderelly. Over here. (whistle) (Tanya saw them) (and gasped) Tanya: Aha! There you are humans. You can come now. (They get their food, But Otto has a difficult time getting it) (suddenly) Otto: Take it easy Cluck Cluck. (dodges) (Trip) (Bump) Otto: Let go! Let go now! Let... (gets shooked and fell down) Ow! (birds tweet) Tanya: Here now. Let's share, okay? (Chickens flee) (n flee) Tanya: Poor little Gus. Here. Help yourself. (gives some food to Otto) (Humans went onward) (to escape) Christopher: Aha. Over here, Pup. (Whistle gasps) (Humans went onward) (to escape) Christopher: Aha. Over here, Pup. (Whistle gasps) (Pounces, But BUMP) (birds tweet) (Humans rushes back to the hole) (just in time) (But Otto falls down) (and crashes) (Whistle looks back) (and gasps) Christopher: Oh no. (goes to save Otto) (Whistle came up to Otto) (who gasped) (ROAR) Otto: Yipe! (Tries to run for it) (and attempts to get away) (Whistle holds him down) (by pulling him by the underwear) (But Christopher drops a broom on Whistle) (BUMP!) (Otto flees) (in fright) (Crowd laugh) (at the funny part) (Whistle rubs his head) (depressed) Christopher: Hmm... Where's Gus-Gus? Well, Gussy got away. (looks around) (Then he leaves) (in a flash) (Whistle looks around) (to see if he can find anyone) (Otto hides behind the teacup and rest) (to be safe) (He pants for breath) (and calms down) (Whistle peers) (around) (Lifts up the cup) (and seems confused) Otto: Oh. (Falls over) (birds tweet) (Whistle traps him under it) (and tries to catch him) (Bell ring) Andrina's voice: Cinderella! (Tanya gasps) (Whistle gasps too) Tanya: Alright! I'm coming. (Whistle hides) (for cover) Andrina's voice: Cinderella! Tanya: Steady now. I'm coming upstairs. (Whistle saw two cups now and see which one that Otto's hiding under) (and made a plan to find out which one) Andrina's voice: Cinderella! Tanya: Hold it right there. I'll be up. (She puts the cups on the plates) (all together) (Whistle was too confuse now) (by them) Andrina's voice: Cinderella! Tanya: Hold on now. I'm coming. (Whistle growls) (in anger) Andrina's voice: Cinderella! Tanya: Okay! No hurries! (All bells ring now) (all together) (Tanya went off) (in alarm) (Whistle gasps when the cups are gone) (suddenly) Voices: Cinderella! Tanya: Oh dear! Too many bells! (Whistle sighs) (sadly) (Otto peeks) (to see if he was safe) (Whistle saw him) (and gasped) (Otto hides again) (and tries to escape) (Tanya went along) (upstairs) (And enters a room) (at last) Tanya: Good morning, Drizella. Sleep well? Julimoda: As if you cared. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour. One hour! You hear? Tanya: Yes, Drizella. (BONK!, Whistle shakes) (birds tweet) (Didn't hear a scream) (at all) (Tanya enters the next room) (together) Tanya: Good morning, Anastasia. Andrina: Well, it's about time! Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either! (Tanya grins nervously) (SHUT, Whistle jumped) (back) (Still didn't hear a scream) (yet) (Tanya enters the third) room) (however) (Whistle watches) (however) Tanya: Morning, Stepmother. Wicked Queen: Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties. (Tanya obeys) (HONK!) (BEEP!) (Whistle rubs his nose) (badly) (Tanya leaves) (and carries on) (Whistle didn't hear a scream at all) (but not yet) (He pouts) (sadly) (SCREAM) (in Daffy Duck's voice) (Whistle gasps) (in shock) (Rushes over when Otto flees) (in fright) (CATCH) (Andrina ran out) (in panic) Tanya: What? What happen? (seems puzzled) Andrina: Mother! Mother! Mother! (runs to tell her mom) Tanya: Did I do something wrong? (scratches her head) Julimoda: Now what did you do? Andrina: Oh! She put it there! A big ugly human... under my teacup! (Tanya gasps) (in shock) (SHUT) (LOCK) (Tanya looks at Whistle) (angrily) (Whistle grins nervously) (for what he did) Tanya: All right, Lucifer. What did you do with him? (Whistle refuses) Tanya: Ah, ah, ah. Think you can fool anyone, right? No way! (Whistle doesn't have Otto) Tanya: We'll see about that sort of nonsense. (Lifts up Whistle) Tanya: Well, go on. Release him. (Whistle shook his head) (sadly) Tanya: Now! (Whistle growls and Otto was seen) (at last) Otto: Oh. Tanya: Well, go on. Let him out. (Otto ran off) (in fright) (Whistle pouts in anger) (and obeys) Tanya: Won't you ever learn, Lucifer? (Whistle doesn't know) Wicked Queen: Cinderella! (Tanya gasps) (Whistle heads into the room) (to meet The Wicked Queen) Andrina: You're gonna get it. Julimoda: Because you're busted. Wicked Queen: Close the door. Both: Got it. (Tanya went in) (to see her stepmother) Tanya: Yes. Wicked Queen: You're here at last. (Whistle hops onto the bed) (to see his master) Tanya: Oh please. You don't think I'm... Wicked Queen: Hold your tongue! Now... It seems we have time on our hands. Tanya: But I was only trying to... Wicked Queen: Silence! Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now... Iet me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh, yes... and the tapestries, and the draperies. Tanya: But I just finish them. Wicked Queen: Do them again! And don't forget... the garden... then scrub the terrace... sweep the halls... and the stairs... clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. Oh, yes, and one more thing. See that Lucifer gets his bath. (Whistle gasps) (in shock) Tanya: Yes, Stepmother. Wicked Queen: Good. Sophia: How rude. Anna: Very nasty. Edd: Meanwhile at the castle, The King was really upset and disappointed that his son, The Prince hadn't find her love yet. Ed: Say it isn't so! (bawls) Eddy: Ed! Enough! Ed: Oh, sorry, Eddy. (cheers up and laughs) Edd: But at that day, This is what he's planning. Ed: Oh yes. (laughs) Pigeon: But-but-but-but... Voice: No "buts" about it! My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough! It's high time he married and settled down. (Inside the castle) (however) Tigger: Of course, Your majesty. But we must be patient. Pooh: I am patient! But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go. Tigger: I know. Pooh: No, no, you don't know what it means to see... your only child grow farther... farther... and farther away from you. I'm IoneIy in this desolate old palace. I... I want to hear the pitter-patter of IittIe feet again. Tigger: But Majesty, Can't we just let him alone? Pooh: Let him alone? W-w-with his silly romantic ideas? Tigger: But sir, It is a matter of love. Pooh: Love... Ha! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions. Tigger: But sire, If the Prince does suspect... Pooh: Suspect? Ha! Look... the boy's coming home today, isn't he? Tigger: Yes, Sire. Pooh: Well, what could be more natural than a ball... - to celebrate his return? Tigger: N-n-n-nothing sire. Pooh: If all the eligible maidens in my kingdom just... happened to be there, why he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he? Isn't he? Tigger: Yes. Sire. Pooh: The moment he does... soft lights, romantic music, all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail. Can it? Tigger: Yes, Uh, No, Sire. I mean very well, Sir. I'll prepare the ball. Pooh: Tonight! Tigger: Tonight? What?! But sire... Pooh: Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there! Understand? (Echoes, Crowd laugh) (at that moment) Tigger: Yes, Your majesty. Pooh: Good. Edd: Well, Back at Cinderella's house, Her stepsisters were practicing their singing. Ed: Oh boy. This ought to be fun. (Song begins) Wicked Queen: The pear-shaped toad. (scats) Julimoda: Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High above me (hums) (Whistle covers his ears) (to stop the noise) (Whistle walks out of the room) (to leave the singing alone) Julimoda: Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale (snaps her fingers) (Then sees Tanya) (scrubbing) (Whistle looks at the dust and gets an idea) (to play a trick) Tanya: High... Above... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing...sweet... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Oh, sing sweet... Oh... Sing... (Tanya looks and gasps) Tanya: Oh! Oh, Lucifer! You mean old thing! Now I'll show you who's just really tough! (Whistle hops around) (to make a mess) (Let dust tracks everywhere) (to annoy Tanya) (Whistle runs off) (in panic) (Door knocks) Tanya: Oh. (answers it) Delbert: Open in the name of the King. Tanya: Oh, thanks. Delbert: Here's an argent message from the imperial majesty. Tanya: Wow. Cool. (Delbert went off delivering more messages) (to everyone) Christopher: From the king? What's it say? Tanya: I don't know. He said its urgent. Maybe I should interrupt the... uh... music lesson. Julimoda: Oh, Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale. High... (Andrina gets her finger stuck in a flute hole) (and can't get it out) (She accidentally hits Julimoda's chin while trying get her finger out) (BOP) (BIFF) (BASH) (POP!) (BUMP) Julimoda: You clumsy! (BOP!) You did it on purpose! Andrina: Why, it was you still! Wicked Queen: Girls, Girls! Now, Now, Behave yourselves. Julimoda: It was her, mom. Wicked Queen: Self control. Both: Sorry. (Door knocks) (suddenly) Wicked Queen: Yes?! (goes to open the door) Wicked Queen: Cinderella, I warned you never to interrupt our... Tanya: But this just arrived from the palace. Andrina and Julimoda: From the palace? Andrina: Give it here! Julimoda: Let me have it! Andrina: No, it's mine! (They fight over the letter, Crowd laugh) (at the scene) Wicked Queen: I'll read it. (reads it) Wicked Queen: Oh my. This has to be a ball. Both: A ball! Wicked Queen: In honour of His Highness, the Prince! Both: Oh, the Prince! Wicked Queen: And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend. Julimoda: Why that's us! Andrina: And I'm so eligible. Tanya: Why that means I can go too! (Christopher nods) Julimoda: Ha! Her, dancing with the Prince! Andrina: I'd be honoured, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom? Tanya: Well, why not? After all, I'm still a member of the family. And it says, "By royal command... every eligible maiden is to attend." Isabella: Boo. Sylvester: Hiss. Wicked Queen: Yes... So it does. Well, I see no reason why you can't go... if you get all your work done. Tanya: Oh, I will! I promise. Wicked Queen: And if you can find something... suitable to wear. Tanya: I'm sure I can! Oh, thank you, Stepmother. (She leaves) Julimoda: Mother! Do you realize what you just said? Wicked Queen: Of course. I said 'If'. Julimoda: Oh, "If..." (Andrina giggles) Andrina: Yeah. If? That is good. Sophia: If is good. Melman: Like Pain and Panic. Edd: Then that later, She's about to make her dress. Or can't she? Ed: Oh no! It can't be! Say it ain't so, Eddy! Eddy: Ed! Ed: Oh. Sorry, Eddy. (Tanya brings out an old dress) (from nearby) Tanya: Like it? It was my mother's. Christopher: It's kinda old. Otto: Since the past. Tanya: Kinda is. But with some changes to it will be just like new. Otto: How you do it? Christopher: By getting some supplies, of course. Andrina's Voice: Cinderella! Tanya: Uh-oh. Julimoda's Voice: Cinderella! Tanya: Oh dear. (Went off) Christopher: Poor Cinderelly. Every time she find a minute, That's the time when they begin it. Cinderelly, Cinderelly. PPGs: Cinderella! Christopher: Cinderelly, Cinderelly, Night and day is Cinderelly. Make the fire, Fix the breakfast, Wash the dishes, Do the mopping. Junkyard Gang: And the sweeping and the dusting They always keep her hoppin' Christopher: She goes around in circles, Til she's very very dizzle, Still they holler. Brad and Tuck: Keep-a busy, Cinderelly Christopher: Yeah. Keep-a busy. (gets an idea) Christopher: You know what, Cinderelly will not go to the ball. Fat Albert: What do you mean? Dexter: Not go? Blossom: Is something wrong like? Christopher: You'll see. She got all this work to do. Always work. She'll never get her dress done. Otto: Poor Cinderelly. Bubbles: What will we do to help her? (They think of something) Jenny: Hey, We can do it. Humans: Huh? Buttercup: Really? (Song continues) (and plays) Jenny: We can do it, we can do it, We can help-a Cinderelly We can make a dress so pretty There's nothing to it really. Humans: We'll tie a sash around it Put a ribbon through it When dancing at the ball She'll be more beautiful than all In the IoveIy dress we'll make for Cinderelly Hurry, hurry hurry, hurry Gonna help our Cinderelly Got no time to dillydally We got to get a-goin' Otto: I'll cut it with the scissors. Christopher: And I can do the sewing. Dr. Ghastly: Leave the sewing to the women You go get some trimmin' All: And we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly Yes, we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly! Christopher: Follow me, Gus-Gus. I know where to go. Find a pretty-pretty if we can. Ho-ho-ho. Cinderelly needs help. Otto: Surprise, Surprise. Finish surprise for Cinderelly. Andrina: And this too, Cinderella, my slippers. Now don't forget-- Tanya: Okay. Andrina: Press my skirt too, and mind the ruffle. You're always-- Wicked Queen: When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a few IittIe things. Tanya: Yeah? Wicked Queen: And don't disappoint me. Tanya: I promise. Andrina: Mother I don't see why... everybody else seems to have such nice things to wear... and I always end up in these old rags. This sash! Why, I wouldnt be seen dead in it! Julimoda: You should talk! These beads! I'm sick of looking at them! Trash! (They walk away) (without noticing the boys) Christopher: They're gone. Now be careful. Otto: Okay. (Whistle snores) (happily) Christopher: Oh boy. We can use this sash, Gus. Otto: Without getting seen. Christopher: Look. Lucifee. Otto: Uh-oh. (They ran off with it) (into the distance) (Whistle wakes up) (suddenly) (Sees the sash rolls) (by) (Whistle was confuse) (by this) (BUMP) Christopher and Otto: Oof! (birds tweet) (Whistle growls and charges at them) (as they flee) (They pull the sash in) (at last) (BUMP, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Whistle shakes his head) (in anger) (Christopher and Otto peeks) (suddenly) Otto: Huh? Oh! Beads! (Laughs) Pretty beads! Christopher: Gus, Shh.... (Looks if Whistle didn't see them) (suddenly) (Whistles gasps and went to sat on the beads) (to stop them) Connor (Woody's voice): Great! Fitz: Just perfect. (Sylvester facepalm): Doh. Casey: Blast. Melman: What can they do now? Jones: Anything, that is. (Christopher whispers an idea) (to Otto) (Then he walks along) (quietly) (He past Whistle) (nearby) (Then he collects buttons) (from nearby) (Whistle goes up to him while Otto sneaks up to get the beads) (from nearby) (Whistle sat on them again) (to rest) (Otto runs back) (to get something) Melman: Darn. Gomez: Blast. (Christopher keeps collecting buttons) (for the dress) (Whistle sneaks up to Christopher with the beads) (while not noticing Otto) (Christopher flicks a button at Whistle's nose) (BOP!) (Crowd laugh at it) (with amusement) (Whistle tries to attack Christopher while Otto grab the beads) (together) (Whistle looks around) (in circles) (Otto runs off but slips) (over) (CRASH, Beads went over the place) (by accident) (Whistle looks) (and gasps) (Christopher rushes over) (to see what's up) (They gathered up the beads) (together) (Whistle charges at them) (angrily) (They manage to escape as Whistle bumps into the wall) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Crowd laugh) (at poor Whistle) Edd: Later, Back in the tower, The mice went to work on Cinderella's dress. Ed: Cool! The Plumbers: A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches (they scat) Blossom: Whatever you wish for, you keep... Whoa! Bubbles: Sorry. Buttercup: Have faith in your dreams and someday (they whistle) Darby: No matter how your heart is grieving (hums) Otto: No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing (scats) Christopher: The dream that you wish will come true (whistles) (Sewing) (together) (Snipping) (cutting) Edd: They worked and worked and worked to complete the dress. Ed: Way to go, humans! (Clock rings) (in alarm) (Carriages went off) (together) (One stopped at the house) (from nearby) (Tanya knocks on the door) (to get the humans' answer) Wicked Queen: Yes? Tanya: You're ride is here. Wicked Queen: Finally. Now we can go to the ball. Hope you've finished your work. Tanya: Yes. But not going. Don't have a dress. (Andrina and Julimoda snickered) (cheekily) Wicked Queen: Poor maid. Such a shame. Tanya: Well, I need to get a dress first. (She walks off to the tower) (upstairs) (Looks out the window) (around) Tanya: Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be... frightfully dull... and... and boring... and... and completely... completely wonderful. (looks anxious) (Lights turns on as she looks back) (and gasps) Tanya: Why... It's my... (gasps) Humans: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! (Tanya is delighted) Otto: Happy Birthday! Otto: Happy Birthday! Christopher Robin: No, all wrong, stupid, it's her dress. Tanya: Why, I never dreamed... It's such a surprise! Oh! How can I ever...why... Oh, thank you so much! All: You're welcome! (Later, Wicked Queen, Andrina and Julimoda were about to be on their way) (when suddenly) Wicked Queen: Now remember, When you're presented to your highness, Make sure you... Tanya: Wait! Please, wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do? (Humans watch) Sophia: She's so beautiful. Jim: And fabulous too. Eddie Squirrel: What a dress. Rancid: Looks fantastic. Julimoda: Cinderella! Mother, She can't! Andrina: She wouldn't-- Wicked Queen: Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Cinderella? Tanya: Of course we did. Christopher: Hmm... Otto: Seems impressive. Wicked Queen: And I never go back on my word. How very clever, these beads. They give it just the right touch. Tanya: Thanks. Wicked Queen: Don't you think so, Drizella? Tanya: Because I'm not a thief and a liar to boot. Julimoda's line. Julimoda: Hmm... Could say a little bit. Though she might borrow my beads. Hold that thought! (She gasps) Julimoda: Wait a second! Are those the beads she has? Like she just asked first?! (Otto growls and was gonna teach them a lesson) (and go to attack them) (But Christopher holds him back) Julimoda: Did you really ask first? Huh? Right? Tanya: What beads? Julimoda: That's it! Give them back! (SNAP) Tanya: Oh dear! Not my beads! They're for the ball! Andrina: Hey, Is that my sash?! It is! I want my sash back! (RIP) Tanya: No, please! I swear! I just want to borrow them! (Sophia gasps and covers her eyes) (her teeth chatters) (Ripping noises were heard) Tanya: Oh rats! Now I know exactly what has happened! Andrina: You rat! Julimoda: Fraud! Andrina: Robber woman! Julimoda: Sculley maid! Tanya: But you don't understand! I really want to go to the ball! Wicked Queen: Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now, both of you. I wont have you upsetting yourselves. Tanya: Oh... My dress is ruined. Stupid girls. (Crowd gasps) (in shock) (The Gerbiko Sisters laugh) (at poor Tanya) Anjelica: What a dope. Patricia: So funny. Didian: So raggy. (they snicker) Wicked Queen: Good night. (Door shuts) (and locks tight) (Tanya runs off) (and hides in a safe place) (Then sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Tanya: Oh, it's not fair. My dress is ruined. The girls did this to me. Now I'll never be able to go to the ball. Christopher: Oh dear. Otto: Looks like she's got her dress broken apart. Ed: Say it isn't so! (bawls) Eddy: Ed. Please. (Ed sniffles) (Then something magical happen) (like magic) Tanya: There's nothing I can do now. Nothing. (frowns) Blue Fairy: Nothing my dear? Tanya: Huh? Blue Fairy: Oh, now you don't really mean that. Tanya: But I do. Blue Fairy: Nonsense, child! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am! Oh, come now. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that. Tanya: The ball? Oh, but I'm not-- Blue Fairy: Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time. Tanya: Miracles? Blue Fairy: Uh-hmm. Watch. What in the world did I do with that magic wand? That's strange. I thought I had it. Tanya: Magic wand? Blue Fairy: It's gotta be here somewhere. Tanya: Why then, you must be-- Blue Fairy: Your Fairy Godmother? Of course. Where is that wand? I... Oh. I forgot. I put it away. (POOF) (like magic) Christopher: Look at what she did. Otto: Duh... duh... How'd she do it? Blue Fairy: Now let's see. I say the first thing you need is um... A pumpkin. Well? Andrew. Tanya: oh. Wyvern: A pumpkin? Lurch: For what? Blue Fairy: Yep. Now what's the magic words? Oh yes. Tanya: You've got it! (Song begins) (and plays) Blue Fairy: Salago-doola Menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together And what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo (sings) Blue Fairy: Salago-doola Menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo It'll do magic Believe it or not Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Now salago-doola means Menchicka boole-roo But the thingmabob That does the job Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo (chorus sings) Chorus: Oh... Salago-doola Menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together And what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo (POOF) (Pumpkin becomes a carriage, Crowd cheered and clapped) (with joy) Otto: Look at that. Christopher: It's turned into a coach. Tanya: It's beautiful. Blue Fairy: Yes, isn't it? Now, with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have... uh...mice! (Altivo gasps) Otto: Mice? (they seem confused) Blue Fairy: Defiantly is mice. Just a wave of my stick and finish the trick. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. (POOF) (like magic) (Humans became horses) (all together) Blue Fairy: Gracious. What have I do? I'm sure there were four, There should be one more. Oh. There you are. (Otto gasps) (and flees) (in fright) (Whistle pounces) (on him) Blue Fairy: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. (POOF!) (Whistle gasps) (in shock) (Horse neighs) (Whistle yelps) (And flees) (in fright) (Crowd laugh) (at poor Whistle) Tanya: Poor Lucifer. Blue Fairy: Serves him right, I'd say. Now... um... where were we? Oh, goodness, yes. You can't go to the ball without... um... a horse! Tanya: Another one? Blue Fairy: But tonight, for a change, you'll handle the reins... and sit in the driver's seat too. For instead of a horse, why the coachman, of course. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! (POOF) (like magic) (Samson changes to Darwin) (to become the coachman) Tanya: Okay. Blue Fairy: Well, that does it, I guess. Except for-- oh, yes, the finishing touch... and that's you. (Sylvester Cat nods) Blue Fairy: Yes, Bruno, that's right! You'll be footman tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo (POOF) Blue Fairy: There. (Sylvester was Timothy) Blue Fairy: That should do it. Well, well, hop in, my dear. We can't waste time. Tanya: But Godmother, Don't you think my dress... Blue Fairy: Now, now, now... don't try to thank me. (She gasps in shock) Blue Fairy: Good heavens, child! You can't go in that. Now, uh.. lets see, dear. Your size... and the shade of your eyes... Uh-hmm. Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just Ieave it to me! What a gown this will be. Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo (POOF) (like magic) Sophia: Ooooh. Pretty. Archibald Conductor: So cool. Tanya: Oh my. Have you ever seen a most beautiful dress? And look, Glass slippers. Why, It's like a dream. A most wonderful dream come true. Blue Fairy: Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only 'tiI midnight and then-- Tanya: Midnight? Okay. Blue Fairy: Oh, now, now just a minute. You must understand, my dear. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before. Tanya: Okay. I understand. But thanks a lot, Godmother. Blue Fairy: Bless you, my child. I-- Goodness me! It's getting late! Hurry up, dear. The ball can't wait. Have a good time, dance, be gay! Now, off you go. You're on your way. (Carriage went off) (into the distance) Chorus: Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. (POOF!) (Blue Fairy disappears) (like magic) Edd: So her dream came true and she's on her way to the ball of the castle. Ed: Hooray for Tanya! Eddy: (Zips Ed's mouth up) Enough. (Ed gulps) (Later at the castle) (however) Periwinkle: The Princess Fredrica Eugenie de Ia Fontaine. (Robert stands firm and bows every time) (to the girls) Periwinkle: M'amselle Augustina Dubois, the daughter of General Pierre Dubois. (announces more) (Pooh and Tigger watches) (with confusion) (Robert shook his head) (with depression) Pooh: Ah... the boy isn't cooperating. Periwinkle: M'amselle Leanora Mercedes de la Torre, daughter of Colonel and Madam de la Torre. (more girls come) (Robert yawns) (with tiredness) (Pooh facepalms) Pooh: I can't understand it! There must be at least one who'd make a suitable mother. Tigger: Shh... Sire. Pooh: Uh... a suitable wife. Sylvester: No offense, But Tanya's already Robert's wife. Isabella: None taken. For they will have kids. (Meanwhile, Tanya enters the castle) (to find Robert) Periwinkle: The Mademoiselles Drizella and Anastasia Tremain, daughters of Lady Tremain. (the girls come up) (Julimoda and Andrina bowed) (down) Pooh: Oh bother. I give up. Even I couldn't expect a boy to... Tigger: Well, if I may say so, Your Majesty. I did try to warn you, but you, Sire, are incurably romantic. No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. The young Prince... bowing to the assembly. Suddenly, he stops. He looks up, for Io, there she stands, the girl of his dreams. Who she is, or whence she came... he knows not, nor does he care. But his heart tells him that here... here is the maid predestined to be his bride. A pretty plot for fairytales, Sire, but in real Life... oh, no... no. It was foredoomed to failure. (Robert saw Tanya) (and gasped) (Robert walked over to her) Robert: Excuse me. Tanya: Oh hello. (Robert bows) (Tanya bows too) (Pooh saw this) (and gasped) Pooh: Failure eh? Haha! Take a look at that, You pompous windbag! Who is she? You know her? Tigger: No, Sire. I've never seen her before. Pooh: That's one thing in her favour. The waltz. Quick, the waltz! Tigger: So cool! (Music plays) (on) Pooh: Soft lights. (whistles) The lights. (seems impressed) (They start dancing) (and grooving) Pooh: Haha. Failure, Eh? (whistles) (Tigger sighs) (happily) Pooh: Well... Time for a good night's sleep. (goes to rest) Tigger: Okay. Sleep tight. Pooh: You will stay right here. See they're not disturbed. And when the boy proposes... notify me immediately. Tigger: Okay, I will. Pooh: And remember, If anything doesn't goes right, It's punishments. Tigger: Punishments and--? What?! (Pooh hums along) (happily) Julimoda: Who is she, Mother? Do we know her? Andrina: Well the Prince certainly seems to. But I know I've never seen her. Wicked Queen: Nor I. But she certainly is... Wait. There is something familiar about her. (the girls are puzzled) (Wicked Queen tries to peek at Tanya) (but is blocked by the view) (Curtains closes, Wicked Queen jumped back) (in shock) Tigger: Ahem. (Song begins) (and plays) Tanya: Mmmmmm, Mmmmmm So this is love, mmmmmm So this is love So this is what makes life divine I'm all aglow, mmmmmm And now I know Robert: And I know now Both: The key to all heaven is mine Tanya: My heart has wings And I can fly Both: I'll touch every star in the sky So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of (they go to kiss) Both: So this is love. (they kiss each other) (Song ends when clock rings) (in alarm) (Tanya gasps) Tanya: Oh my goodness. Robert: What's the matter? Tanya: It's midnight. Robert: Yes. It is. But why? Tanya: Because I must go now. Robert: Hey, Wait. You can't leave now, We hadn't propose yet. Tanya: Well, I propose to you when I have the chance, okay? Robert: Why? Tanya: Because I'll propose to you tomorrow. Robert: But my girl, Can't you see I'm the prince? (Bell BONG) Tanya: Oh, I think you'll find there's another princess here somewhere. (Clock BONGS) Tanya: See you when I find you. Robert: No, wait. Come back. Please come back! I don't even know your name. How will I find you? Wait! Please wait! Tanya: I'll see you soon! Tigger: Oh! I say, Young lady... Robert: Halt! (Robert trips and fell down) (CLANG) (Tanya keeps running) (to escape) (But left one of her glass slippers on the steps) (behind her) Tigger: Mademoiselle! See rita! Just a moment! (POOF) (Tanya heads into the carriage) (and sets off) Tigger: Guards! Guards! Stop that couch! Close those gates! (the gates close) (When the carriage manage to get through) (Tigger gulps) Tigger: Follow that couch! Don't let it escape! (the guards follow) (Clock rings) (in alarm) (POOF!) (BUMP!) (Horses changes back into humans) (and hides) Christopher: Goodness. Otto: What happened? Tanya: Wow. (seems puzzled) (Tanya, Sylvester and Altivo looked back, Gasps and gets out of the way) (for cover) (Guards went past) (without seeing them) Tanya: I'm sorry. I... I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but... but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced-- Oh, Im sure that even the Prince himself... couldn't have been more... more-- Oh, well. It's over and-- (frowns) Christopher: Cinderelly! Otto: Cinderelly! Christopher: Look, The slipper! Otto: Right here. Tanya: Oh! Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything. Both: No problem. Edd: Well, The Grand Duke was so disappointed when the strange girl was gone and doesn't know what to say to the King. Ed: Oh dear. Eddy: Don't worry, Ed. Things will turn out right. (Tigger thinks to what he's going to say to Pooh) Tigger: Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush. I regret to inform you, Sire, that the young lady has disappeared... leaving behind only this glass slipper. (He nods) Tigger: Yes, I'll do it. (Refuses a little) Tigger: No, I don't think so. (Pooh giggles while sleeping) (in his dream) Jones: Sleep walking while dreaming, I'm seeing. Fitz: Oh, what a sleepyhead. (Pooh laughs) (happily) (Pretends that kids are riding on him) (for fun) (Door knocks) (suddenly) Pooh: (wakes up) Well, Come in. Come in! (Tigger comes in) Pooh: So... he's proposed already! Tell me all about it. Who is she? Where she live? Tigger: Well, I didn't get a chance--- Pooh: No matter. We've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing. Tigger: But, but, Sire-- Pooh: Here, Have a fake cigar. Take a few more. Tigger: But, but, but-- Pooh: Better practice passing these out, eh? Tigger: But, but, but, if you'd... only listen! Pooh: And for you my friend... Tigger: Your-- Your Majesty, p-p-please. Pooh: A knighthood. I hereby dub you Sir... Uh... um... By the way, what title would you like? Tigger: Sire, she got away. Pooh: She got away? A peculiar title, but if thats what you-- She what? Why you, you... you traitor! Tigger: Now, Sire, remember your... your blood pressure. Pooh: TREASON!!!! (SLASH) (Tigger gasps) Pooh: SABOTAGE!!!! You were in Ieague with the Prince all along! Tigger: Now, Sire, listen. I tried to stop her... but she vanished into thin air! Pooh: A likely story! Tigger: But its true, Sire! All we could find was this glass slipper. Pooh: The whole thing was a plot! Tigger: But, Sire, he loves her. He won't rest until he finds her. He's determined to marry her. Pooh: What? What did you say? Tigger: The Prince, Sire, swears he'll marry none but the girl who fits this slipper. Pooh: He said that? Did he? (KISS) Aha, We got it! (SNAP) (Goofy holler) (CRASH) (Feathers goes everywhere) (POOF) (Crowd laugh) (at the performance) Anjelica: Gosh. Patti: Poor Pooh and Tigger. Didian: That fall's a duzy. Eddie Squirrel: Yeah, poor guys. Pooh: Ahem. Tigger: Yahoo-o-o! But, Sire, this slipper may fit any number of girls. Pooh: That's his problem. He's given his word. We'll hold him to it. Tigger: No, no, Your Highness. I'll have nothing to do with it. Pooh: You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom, and if the shoe fits... bring her in. Tigger: Y-y-yes, Your Majesty. Edd: The next morning, The King left a notice outside the castle gate. Ed: What's it say? Eddy: Let's read it together. Edd: It says, Notice, The Prince had fell in love with the girl she choose, But that mysterious girl ran away last night leaving behind one of her glass slippers. Ed: Cool. Eddy: So the Grand Duke's going to each house to try the glass slipper on every maiden in the kingdom, If the slipper fits the right girl he's looking for, Will be his bride and become the princess and future queen of the throne. All: Cool. (At the house, Wicked Queen looks around) (to find Tanya) Wicked Queen: Cinderella! Cinderella? Cinderella! Oh, where is that-- Tanya: Here I am. Wicked Queen: Oh... my daughters, where are they? Tanya: I think they're still in bed. Wicked Queen: Oh... Well, don't just stand there. Bring up the breakfast trays at once, and hurry! Tanya: Yes, Stepmother. (Tanya goes off) Otto: What's going on? Christopher: Something's not right. (They went to find out) (what was happening) (Wicked Queen enters the room) (to find her daughters) Wicked Queen: Drizella. Drizella. Julimoda: What? Wicked Queen: Get up! Quick! This instant! We haven't a moment to lose. Anastasia? Anastasia. Get up, Anastasia! Andrina: What? What for? Why? Wicked Queen: Oh, everyone's talking about it the whole kingdom. Hurry now! He'll be here any minute. Julimoda: Who will? Wicked Queen: The Grand Duke. He's been hunting all night. (Tanya came in) Andrina: Hunting? (Christopher and Otto peeks) (to see what's happening) Wicked Queen: For that girl. The one who lost her slipper at the ball last night. They say he's madly in love with her. Andrina: The Duke is? Wicked Queen: No, no, no! The Prince! (Tanya gasps): The Prince. (BREAK) (glasses break apart) (Wicked Queen gasps when looks back) Wicked Queen: You clumsy little fool! Clean that up, and then help my daughters dress. Julimoda: What for? Andrina: If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother? (They cover themselves) Wicked Queen: Now, you two, listen to me! There is still a chance that one of you can get him. Both: Huh? One of us? Mother, What do you mean? Wicked Queen: Just this. No one, not even the Prince, knows who that girl is. Otto: We know! We know! Cinderelly! Cinderell... Christopher: Shh... (Tanya listens) Wicked Queen: The glass slipper is their only clue. The Duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom, and if one can be found whom the slipper fits, then... by the King's command, that girl shall be the Prince's bride. Tanya: His bride. Both: His bride! (They rushed) (over) (Tanya smiles) (with glee) Andrina: What's the matter with her? Julimoda: Has she gone completely bonkers?! Andrina: We gotta get dress. Julimoda: With pleasure. Tanya: Dressed... Oh, yes... We must get dressed. It would never do... for the Duke to see me looking like this. Mother, did you see what she did? Andrina: Mother, Did you see what she did? Julimoda: Are you just going to let-- Wicked Queen: Silence. Tanya: So this is love (Wicked Queen was very firmly) Otto: What can she do? Christopher: Don't know. Better watch. Otto: Yeah. (Wicked Queen follows Tanya) (wherever she leads her) (Tanya hums beautifully) (to herself) Christopher and Otto: Cinderelly! Cinderelly! Look out! Tanya: So this is the miracle That I've been dreaming of Christopher: Watch out, Cinderelly! The stepmother! Otto: Behind you, behind you! (Wicked Queen locks the door behind her) Tanya: What? Oh! I've been tricked! Now she's locked me in my room! There's no way for me to get out now! (Bangs on the door) Tanya: You clumsy liar! You locked me in! Now how am I suppose to get out?! Wicked Queen: No Sculley maid of own would become his bride and ruined my daughters' life. Tanya: Why?! Why?! Why would you do this? And how could you? (She leaves) (and is gone) Otto: No! No! She can't do that! She can't lock up Cinderelly! I'm gonna bop her! Christopher Robin: No! We need help! To get the key! Ed: Say it isn't so! (bawls) Eddy: Don't cry, Ed. It's okay. Ed: Oh. Eddy: Tanya will escape, you'll see. Edd: Well, When they're about to get the key to free Cinderella, The Grand Duke arrived at her house. (a coach arrives) Tigger: Whoa! (gasps) (Fanfare) (trumpet plays) Christopher: He's here, The Grand Duke with the slipper. We gotta hurry, Quick. Otto: Zuk-zuk key-key quick-quick. Andrina: He's here, Mother. Julimoda: The Grand Duke! Do I look all right? Andrina: Sure do. Julimoda: So excited that I just-- Wicked Queen: Girls please. Make sure you bow when you are presented to the Grand Duke. Delbert: Announcing His Imperial Grace, the Grand Duke. (Tigger came in) Wicked Queen: You honor our humble home, m'Lord. Tigger: Quite so. Wicked Queen: May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia. Andrina: Your grace. Tigger: Yes. Charmed I'm sure. Delbert: His Grace will read the royal permeation. Tigger: ¨All loyaI subjects of His Imperial Majesty are hereby... notified by royal proclamation in regard to a certain... glass slipper. It is upon this day decreed-- ¨ Julimoda: Why, That's my glass slipper. Andrina: Well, I like that! It--it's my slipper! Otto: No, No, No! Cinderelly's slipper! Cinderelly... Andrina: How can she--- Wicked Queen: Girls, Girls! Your manners. Sorry, Your grace. Please continue. Tigger: Yes, quite so. ¨It is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted... throughout the Iength and breadth of our domain... the sole and express purpose of said quest to be as follows: That every single maiden in our beloved kingdom, without prearranged exception, shall try upon her foot... this aforementioned slipper of glass. And should one be found upon whose foot said slipper... shall properly fit... such maiden shall be acclaimed the object of this search... and immediately forthwith shall be looked upon... as the one and only true love of His Royal Highness, our beloved son and heir, the Noble Prince. Said Noble Prince will humbly and upon bended knee... beg, request, or if need be, implore... said maiden, that they grant her hand in marriage. Well...Whereupon, should the aforementioned made look with favour upon his suit, then shall the happy couple pledge their troth... on... uh... And in due course, upon the inevitable demise... of His Most Gracious and August Majesty, the King, succeed to the throne, there to rule over all the land... as Kingsland Queen of our beloved kingdom. Oh... So be it.¨ (Christopher whispers to Otto the plan) (and makes him agree with it) (Christopher slides into the Wicked Queen's pocket) (to get the key) (Wicked Queen puts her hand into her pocket) (to get something) (Christopher dodges her) (and avoids) (Her hand was now out and pats it) (gently) Wicked Queen: You must be quite fatigued, Your Grace. May we offer you some tea? Tigger: What? Tea? Thank you, madam, no. We must proceed with the... the fitting. Wicked Queen: Of course. Anastasia, Dear. Andrina: There! I knew it was my slipper. Exactly my size. I always wear the same size. As soon as I saw it, I said-- Oh! Well... it... it may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is... dancing all night. I can't understand why. It's always fit perfectly before. I don't think you're half trying! Mother, can you-- Andrina: Okay, mother. (Delbert puts the slipper on her foot) (to see if it fits) Andrina: There! I knew it was my slipper. Exactly my size. I always wear the same size. As soon as I saw it, I said-- (Delbert gasps when he found out that her foot's too small for the slipper) (and takes it off) Andrina: Oh! Well... it... it may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is... dancing all night. I can't understand why. It's always fit perfectly before. I don't think you're half trying! Mother, can you-- (Christopher tries to get the key out of the pocket and Otto hangs onto the teapot to help him) (out) Wicked Queen: Shh... Quiet my dear. We mustn't disturb his grace. Young man, Are you sure you're trying it on the right foot? Andrina: Oh, it's the right foot, but it must have shrunk or something. A glass shoe isn't always reliable. (Otto and Christopher fall and slides down) (to the bottom) Christopher: Shh... Come on, Gus. Hurry. Up those stairs. (we sneak quietly) (Trying not to drop the key) (from their reach) (Otto pants) (for breath) Christopher: Hush. Otto: Sorry. Andrina: Why can't you hold still a minute? Tigger: Oh, my word! Enough of this! The next young lady, please. Christopher: Hear that, Gus? We gotta hurry. Otto: Quickly. (They flee through a door) (at last) Christopher: Quick, Gus-gus, Let's hurry. Otto: On the double. (Tanya was all alone for a while) (feeling sorry) (Then hears someone coming) (and gasps) Christopher: We are coming, Cinderelly. We are coming. Otto: We're here. Christopher: Here we come, Don't worry. Otto: You'll be free at last. Tanya: Hooray! My human friends are here to save me! As long as they watch out for trouble! (Whistle pounces Otto) Otto: Oof! Tanya: Lucifer! Let him go, Lucifer! Please let him go. Let him go. (Whistle can't hear) Christopher: Let him go! Let him out! Let him out! You hear? Lucifee, Stop! (BITE) (Whistle gasps) (WHACK) Christopher: Oof! (BOP) (Humans grabbed forks and charges) (toward Whistle) (But SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (BUMP, HIT, CLASH) Mario: Oof! Luigi: Wah! Wario: Ouch! Waluigi: Ooh! (Brad and Tuck charges with a lighted candle) (to attack) (Whistle blows) (out the candle) (Whistle snickers) (with joy) (Robots drops dishes and silver-wears on Whistle) (who ends up being bonked) Fender: Drop! Bigweld: Drop! Rodney: Smash him! Diesel: Stop him! (Whistle snarls) (at the robots) (He jumps up) (and tries to attack the robots) (Robots backed away) (anxiously) (Connor gasps) (in shock) Eddie Squirrel: Now this is what I call a fight. Fitz: We can't let Whistle win! (Sophia covers her eyes) (and hides) Anna: Don't worry, It'll end. I hope. Melman: The heroes will win. Tanya: Bruno. Yes, That's it! Guys, Get Bruno! Get Bruno! (the heroes go to get Sylvester) (Robots try to wake Sylvester up) (by alerting him) (Altivo neighs) (in alarm) Sylvester: Huh? (awakens) Edd: Meanwhile with the girls. Ed: Oh no! They'll try on the slipper! Say it ain't so, Eddy! Delbert: Come on, Fit, Slipper. (tries to fit on) Julimoda: Oh! Of all the stupid little idiots! (goes to fit it on) (BOP) (CLANG) Julimoda: I'll do it myself. Get away from me. (Pushes Delbert away) (and tries it on) Julimoda: I'll make it fit. (Puts on the slipper) There. (seems delighted) Wicked Queen: It fits. Tigger: It fits? (Julimoda nods) (But slipper slips off and flies into the air) (and lands on a pillow) Isabella: Oh phew. Sylvester: That was close, Isabella. Tigger: Oh my. What a relief. (seems happy) Wicked Queen: Oh, My grace. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't happen again. Tigger: Precisely, madam. (Sylvester runs off) (to save Tanya) (Heads up the stairs) (to the top) (Whistle growls) (angrily) (Sylvester grows bigger and bigger) (by getting stronger and powerful) (Whistle gasps) (in shock) (Then flees) (in fright) Sylvester: Hmph. (seems happy to see Whistle leave) Christopher: Come on, Come on. Get up, Gus-gus. Get up. Otto: I'm up. Christopher: Now then. Otto: Let's get Cinderelly out of here. (We get the key under the door) (at last) Tigger: You are the only ladies of the household, I hope... Uh, I prozoomed. Wicked Queen: There's no one else, Your Grace. Tigger: Quite so. Well, Good day. Good day. Tanya: Your Grace! Your Grace! Please! Wait! May I try it on? (Tigger looks back, Wicked Queen, Andrina and Julimoda gasps) (when they see Tanya) Wicked Queen: Don't pay no attention to her. Andrina: It's only Cinderella. Julimoda: From the kitchen. Andrina: Our scullery maid. Julimoda: She's out of her mine. Andrina: It's ridiculous. Impossible. Julimoda: Unbelievable. Wicked Queen: Yes, yes. Just an imaginative child. Tigger: Madam, King's orders were every maiden. Come, My child. (Tanya arrives) (Tanya sats down) Tigger: Slipper please. Delbert: Got it. (Delbert walks slowly) Wicked Queen: Hmm... (gets an idea) (She made him trip) (trying not to drop the slipper) (But it flew and BREAK) (apart) (Crowd gasps) (in shock) (Ed and Eddy gasps) Edd: Oh dear. Looks like the evil Stepmother broke the glass slipper. Tigger: Oh no! Oh no, No, No. Oh no. Oh, This is terrible. The king. What will he say? What will he do? (seems upset) Tanya's line. Tanya: Don't worry. Here's the other glass slipper. Wicked Queen: WHAT?! Tanya: See? (Tigger gasps and smiles) Tigger: Yippee! (Humans cheered and clapped) (with joy) (Crowd clapped and cheered) (and whistled) (Tigger puts the slipper on Tanya's foot) (and like magic) Edd: And then the glass slipper fits the right girl the Prince was looking for. Ed: Hooray for Tanya! (Bells ring) (loudly) (Robert and Tanya came out) (married) (Pooh and Tigger waved) (to them) (Tanya barely left one of slippers behind when she goes back to get it) (and fits it on) Pooh: Here. Allow me. (helps Tanya) (Pooh puts the slipper on Tanya): There. Tanya: Thank you. (KISS, Pooh giggles) (with delight) (Robert and Tanya got into the carriage) (and were off) (Humans watch) (them leave) Chorus: And if you dream, then someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing (Tanya and Robert kiss) Edd: And so, Cinderella and the Prince were married and they live happily ever after. The End. Ed: Such a lovely story, Eddy. Chorus: The dream that you wish will come true. Eddy: Such a great story too. (Curtains closes) (and shuts) (Crowd cheered and clapped) (with excitement) Sophia: Oh! How beautiful! Melman: Lovely fifth play. Anna: So great. Roddy Rat: Fantastic. Anjelica: Well, I'm impressed. Patti: Greatest play. Didian: We wouldn't have be in here if we're caught. Eddie Squirrel: Trying to avoid doing so. (Curtains open to view the whole cast) (all together) (They bowed) (down) Tanya: Thank you. Thank you very much. Robert: It's our pleasure. (Scene closes) (and stops) (Robert (Pipe) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts